


Guess I'm An Uncle Now

by pump_the_breaks



Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [16]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Familial!LAMP, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:10:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pump_the_breaks/pseuds/pump_the_breaks
Summary: Roman and Thomas are both part of the cast for a movie and have become friends. One day Roman finally brings his brothers to the set.





	Guess I'm An Uncle Now

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for @justisaisfine's sanders bro au on tumblr.

Roman had mentioned his brothers.

Many, many times actually.

He seemed extremely proud of them, even though they were all still young.

Thomas admired that.

Roman was the eldest of four, but instead of joking about how much he disliked his brothers, he instead praised them and loved them.

And Thomas wanted to meet them.

Thomas and Roman were both part of the cast for a blockbuster film.

And today Roman just so happened to be a bit late.

“Where’s Roman?” Thomas asked Lilith, the woman in charge of makeup.

“Haven’t seen him yet. But if you do, send him my way.” Thomas kept wandering the set until he ended up near the door.

He still hasn’t found Roman.

Then the door opened.

“Sorry I’m late.” Roman said, walking inside. He was carrying a young boy with a hoodie on and headphones in. Behind him was another boy who looked a few years younger than him, holding the hand of boy with round glasses.

“It’s fine, we haven’t started anything. But you need to go see Lilith.”

Roman nodded, and the boy he was holding whispered something in his ear.

“Right! Thomas, these are my brothers, Virgil, Patton and Logan. You three, this is Thomas.”

One thought ran through Thomas’ head.

Guess I’m an uncle now.


End file.
